The Fall of the Hippocratic Oath
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia thinks she's found the perfect man. He's good looking, kind, caring, adores her and is a fantastic surgeon. However, as she and Jon are about to go on a date they are abducted and Jon is forced to perform surgery on a gang leader, if he doesn't the gang will kill Olivia. As events unfold Olivia begins to doubt her perfect man. Will the team realise something's wrong in time?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start a new story. Well technically I started this one months and months ago, but it got put on hold. Then my computer decided to destroy my notes on it so I had to start from scratch...anywhooo here it is, hope you like it and thanks for coming to take a look at it. **

**Summary: Olivia has met what she see's as the perfect guy, Dr Jonathan Quaid. He's a successful and very wealthy surgeon. He's great looking, has a body to die for. He's funny, sweet and best of all he cares for her. They're getting ready to go on a date one night when they're both abducted from Jonathan's home by a vicious gang of drug traffickers. Olivia is used as leverage while Jonathan is forced to perform surgery on their leader who has been shot and is in a very bad way. As events unfold Olivia begins to suspect there is more of a reason why she and Jonathan were taken and she starts to think maybe her perfect guy isn't so perfect after all. **

**Takes place sometime after season 12, no Cassidy.**

**A huge thank you goes out to Queen Of Souls for the awesome title!**

**Disclaimer: Only the ones you've not seen on SVU belong to me. **

**Warning: The start of this fic is basically smut so if you don't like then skip down past that part.**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia was going to be late for work, but right now she just didn't care. She didn't care that she wasn't at all dressed and that her hair and makeup were barely finished having been fixed and applied. The only thing she cared about right now was the way Jonathan was kissing her neck, the way his hand moved between her legs. Jon could always find the spot on her neck that made her whole body start to fall apart and his hands worked wonders.

As his kisses continued she felt him back her up until her body hit the wall. She put her hands on his face, she wanted his lips on hers, she wanted to kiss him badly. She loved his kisses they were full of passion. She smiled when Jon gently took hold of one of her wrists and pinned it against the wall above her head. He was now standing looking into her eyes.

He had the most beautiful hazel coloured eyes she had ever seen. His skin was a yummy caramel colour and unbelievably soft. His muscles were just right. It was obvious he worked out but he didn't look like some fake body builder, she hated that look. In all Jonathan was amazingly easy on the eyes. His brown hair was short cut, kinda like Amaro's but Olivia loved to run her fingers through it, she wanted to now but he still held her wrist to the wall and his actions between her legs was making her start to fall apart, she had to wrap one arm around his neck to keep herself standing as her legs buckled from intense pleasure. Jonathan brought her to her first climax that morning right there against the wall.

"You're gonna make me late, Liv." Jonathan said to her with a smile before he kissed her sweetly.

"You're the one who started this." she reminded him.

"Can you blame me." he said as he placed another soft kiss on the top swell of her left breast. "What guy could resist..." _He placed a soft kiss on the swell of her right breast_, "A woman as devastatingly beautiful as you?"

Olivia just laughed. "If that's just you trying to charm your way into my pants...then its already worked in case you hadn't noticed." she said with a seductive smile.

"Oh I noticed." he said with an equally seductive smile.

For a moment she was so lost in his eyes that she didn't even realise Jon had picked her up but she felt him drop her down onto the bed before he quickly climbed on top of her. His lips met hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. She felt him position himself between her legs as his kisses continued. She moaned into his mouth as pushed himself into her. His body causing instant reactions.

For a moment his lips never left hers as she met his body thrust for thrust but as they each got closer to their climax they pulled away from the kiss. Olivia held onto his body as she felt herself starting to fall over the edge of bliss again. "Oh my god..." she cried out breathlessly. She loved how Jon could make her have some of the most earth shaking orgasms she had ever had.

One more deep thrust had her catapulting into a mind shattering orgasm. Just a moment later and Jon found the same bliss. He met her lips in another passionate kiss as he spilled his seed into her. Olivia had to continue to hold onto him as she battled to get her breath back and get her heart to stop beating so wildly.

Jon pulled away from the kiss so he could say, "That was amazing!"

"I've had better." Olivia joked.

His reply was to place soft tickling kisses all over her neck and chest. Olivia could do nothing but laugh and try to stop him as she remained trapped under his body. Another thing she loved about Dr Jonathan Quaid was how he made her laugh. Before him she felt like it had been years since she had truly laughed. _God she loved this guy..._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia walked in just as the team were almost ready to start the briefing on their latest case. She quickly threw her bag and jacket down on her desk and walked over to the others.

"Morning, Liv." Rollins said with a smile.

"Morning." she replied quickly, "So, did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Just a debate on global warming and whether or not its all just a government attempt at social control." Munch told her.

"So sorry I missed that." she replied sarcastically.

Munch could only smile at her. "Coffee?" he offered.

"I'd love one." she replied with a smile.

Munch walked over to the coffee machine to make one and whilst Fin and Rollins added a few more things to the board Amaro walked over to Olivia.

"Date run late?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

Olivia just looked at him, hating the usual tone in his voice as he spoke about Jon. She knew he didn't like him despite only having actually met him twice, both times had only been for a couple of minutes as he'd picked her up for a date. "Not sure that's any of your business." she replied quietly.

"Your my partner..." Amaro began.

"In here, at work, I'm your partner. Outside of work what I do is none of your business." she replied angrily.

"What do you even know about this guy?"

"Not a lot, Nick. That's why we're dating, so we can to know each other better and what I know so far I like, a lot."

"I just think..."

"I don't care what you think, Nick. You know my last partner acted like a dick when I used to date too, I didn't put up with it from him so I'm sure as hell not gonna put up with it from you!" she snapped at him just as Munch arrived back with her coffee.

"Thanks Munch." she said with a smile and walked away from Amaro.

"She's been here two minutes and you've pissed her off, that's gotta be a record even for you." Munch joked.

"Shut-up Munch." Amaro said back.

"Let's get this started" Cragen ordered as he joined them by the boards.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia knocked on the door and waited. Just a few moments later Jon answered. "Liv?" he said sounding a little surprised.

"Your door man let me in." she told him.

"You're early." he said, seeming a little flustered.

"Shitty day in work. I couldn't wait to see you." she told him.

Jon just shook his head and seemed to relax. He laughed and stepped aside for her to come in. "Can I get you a glass of wine?" he asked as he closed the door behind her.

"I'd love one." she replied as she looked around his luxury apartment.

She loved it, it was huge. It was all opened planned and the bedroom was up on a balcony that over looked the entire apartment. The kitchen alone was bigger than her place. He had a black leather suite in the living room that sat in a U shape around a black glass coffee table and up on the wall was a TV screen that was at least six times bigger than the TV in her place and she thought that was big.

Perhaps the fanciest looking stereo she had ever seen in her life sat in front of a large window that had a great view of the city below. The music playing was soft and set a great atmosphere around the place. There was a huge fish tank the full length of the wall underneath the balcony and there were dozens of tropical fish in it and tropical plants. It was like looking at a reef and the soft blue light it threw off of it was always so relaxing.

She found herself wandering over to the tank so she could watch some of the fish. She had to smile when Jon walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her front. She let him pull her against her body and reached his other arm around her to pass her her wine. The moment she took it from him he wrapped that arm around her too.

He began placing kisses on her neck and she knew if she let him continue she would never want to leave the apartment, she'd simply want to go up to the bedroom and let him make her feel amazing all night and he certainly could last a very long time, another thing she loved about him.

"You know if you carry on doing that we will never get out in time to get to the restaurant."

"It's me, the won't give our table away if we're late." Jon informed her.

"Why because you performed emergency surgery on the owner and saved his life?"

"My job truly has its perks." he said as his kisses continued.

Olivia shuffled round in his arms so they were face to face. "Then hows about we go the restaurant early and come back and then we carry this on?"

"Sounds like a plan. How quick can you eat?" he said playfully.

"Go get ready!" she told him as she pushed him away from her.

"Okay!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Olivia just laughed and then took a sip of her wine. She noticed as Jon made his way up the stairs that his cell phone began to ring. She turned to continue watching the fish but a moment later she could hear Jon on the phone, he shouted for a moment before he began almost growling at the person on the other end. She could tell he was suddenly trying to be quiet, obviously not wanting her to hear him but clearly something or someone was pissing him off.

She decided to go check it out, make sure he was okay. She made her way up the stairs and stepped into the bedroom but he wasn't there, she could see the en-suite bathroom door open and that room was empty too. She looked to the left and realised Jon was in the walk-in closet.

She put her wine down on a cupboard and walked towards the closet. She stopped in the doorway when she heard Jon growl, "Well you'll just have to sort this shit out for yourself for once. I told you I couldn't help this time! I want out!"

She watched him end the call and throw his phone down onto a chair in the room. She could see that he looked angry, frustrated, "Everything okay?" she asked, clearly startling him.

"Jesus, you scared me. I didn't know you were there, Olivia."

"You okay?" Olivia asked, seeing how flustered he looked.

"Yeah its just my brother being a pain in the ass as usual."

"Yeah I know how brothers can be like that." she said as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his face and kissed him in an attempt to make him feel better. "Just ignore it and lets go have a great meal, drink too much wine and then come back here and have some great sex."

"If you insist. Just give me a few minutes to shower and then change and we can get going."

"Okay, but hurry up I'm starving." Olivia said before she grabbed her glass of wine and headed back downstairs.

**~0~0~**

Olivia was sat on the couch, her glass of wine was almost done and she was still waiting for Jon. As one CD finished she decided it better to put another on instead of sit there in silence.

She got up and put her glass of wine down on the coffee table and walked over to the stereo. She began looking though the CD's trying to find one she liked. She'd picked one and was putting it on when she heard a noise behind her.

"Finally!" she said, "You take longer than a girl to get ready."

She'd barely got the last word out before she felt an arm wrap around her body, pinning her arms by her side, another hand slapped down over her nose and mouth, so hard she heard a crunch and could quickly feel blood seeping from her nose and down her face.

She was able to peel her one arm from her side and swing her elbow back. It slammed into her attacker and knocked them backwards. She spun round and saw a tall and muscular man in a ski mask standing there holding his side. He lunged at her but she was quick to throw her fist in his face.

He fell backwards, spluttering and holding his nose. Olivia wasted no time in darting across the room from him. "Jonathan!" she screamed, trying to warn him someone was in the apartment. She wished she had her gun but there was no way it would have suited her dark blue cocktail dress.

She had to stop dead in her tracks, almost stumbling over due to her high heels. Another taller and even more muscular man in a ski mask stepped in her path. "Jonathan!" she screamed again.

She was suddenly silenced as a gun was pointed at her face. "Shut your god-damn mouth and get on your knees."

"Easy..." Olivia said as she held her hands up in the air and slowly moved down onto her knees. She never took her eyes off the man and the gun.

"Olivia!" Jon shouted from up on the balcony, having heard all the commotion.

"Jon, run!" she screamed. The words had barely escaped her lips when the barrel of a gun connected hard with her skull. She was out cold before her face hit the floor..

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia woke with a throbbing headache. It was painful enough to make her feel sick to her stomach.

"Olivia, sweetheart, speak to me?" she heard Jon say.

She opened her eyes, having to blink away the black splodges she saw before them. When she was finally able to focus she found Jon knelt beside her, holding her in his arms as he gazed down at her.

"That son-of-a-bitch hit you so hard. You've been out cold for ages. I tried to clean the wound up as best I could." he told her as she sat upright with his help. His white shirt was covered in blood, she guessed hers as he didn't look roughed up at all.

She glanced around the room she was in. It looked like some sort of room in a warehouse and when her ears stopped ringing she was sure she could hear boats. "Are we by the docks?" she asked.

"Yeah, in some sort of warehouse. Fish packing I would say, its freezing in here."

"Great, so if we don't get shot first we'll freeze to death." she growled angrily.

"Liv, I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She let her head rest against his chest as it continued to throb and spin. It had just started to ease some when the door to their small cold cell opened up.

Jon quickly got to his feet and tried to pull Olivia up with him but one of the four men who stormed in pushed him backwards, another quickly there to back his accomplice up. The other two men stormed over to Olivia and whilst one grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back whilst forcing her to stay on her knees the other pointed a gun at her head.

"What do you want from us?" Olivia asked angrily.

"I don't want anything from you, but the Dr here we do need."

"What?" Jon questioned angrily.

"I have a friend, a very good friend who had been injured and you need to help him."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't help him and he dies. He dies and so does she!" the guy with the gun continued to explain as he inched the gun closer to Olivia's head. "You have three seconds to decide..." he warned Jonathan. "Or her brain goes all over this room._1, 2, 3..._"

_**BANG!**_

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has started to read this story. I really appreciate you giving it a go. Here's the next chapter, hope you like. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 2**

The gunshot that had followed had echoed all around the room. But it hadn't come from the man holding Olivia and she remained very much alive. The gunshot had come from a man standing by the doorway. He was tall and when Olivia glanced up at his face she couldn't help but notice how much he looked just like Jonathan, scarily so, like a reflection. She suddenly realised this was the brother Jon had mentioned earlier. What he had failed to tell her was they were also identical twins, Tony actually being twenty nine minutes older than Jon.

"Tony! You did this?" Jon shouted in disbelief before he stormed over to his brother wanting to punch his lights out however another one of the men punched Jon hard in the stomach bringing him down onto his knees.

"Easy fellas!" Tony told them as he stepped into the room. He stepped right past Jon and walked straight over to Olivia. With a hand signal he indicated to the two men holding her to pull her up to her feet which they did. Olivia watched with anger in her eyes as Tony's eyes wandered slowly all the way down her body before slowly making their way back up. The head nod and slight puckering of his lips told her he liked what he saw.

"Jon!" Tony said turning to face his brother for a moment, "I gotta say I'm jealous." he turned to face Olivia and said, "You are something special for the eyes!" he said to her. She pulled back when his hand came up to touch her face as he studied her injured nose. The bleeding had stopped but some traces, those Jon hadn't cleaned up, remained. "Who did this?"

"Me...it was an accident." one of the men holding Jon said as he pulled off his ski mask.

Olivia could now see her first attacker face to face. He was a Jason Statham look alike but built twice as big, all of him pure muscle. She could see his swollen face, his blackening eye, an injury she knew new she had inflicted upon him. She could see from the angry way he looked at her that he was not about to let the incident slide.

"She do that to you Ty?" Tony asked him.

Ty just continued to glare at Olivia and then slowly nodded, his anger and slight humiliation was more than obvious.

"It was an accident," Olivia spat back at Ty, glaring right back at him, showing him he didn't intimidate her..._he did a little,_ but she wasn't about to let him think that. She had to seem strong and confident.

Tony just laughed, he liked Olivia's attitude. "I can really see why you like her. She has a smart mouth. I bet she can do a lot with that smart mouth." Tony said as he reached out to caress her lips.

Once more Olivia pulled her face back away from his touch. Jon barged forward hoping to put himself between Olivia and his twin brother but he was restrained again. "You keep your hands off her Tony and you tell all your buddies to do the same."

"You still can't share bro?" Tony said, sounding a little less friendly, "You never could, especially when we were kids!"

"Just leave her out of this!" Jon growled at him.

"I didn't intend to bring her in on this!" Tony spat angrily at him, "You brought her into it when you refused to help me when I rang you earlier! You're supposed to be my brother!"

"I told you I didn't want anything more to do with this crazy shit you get into years ago. I'm always getting you out of them because I'm your brother!"

"This crazy shit is my life!" Tony yelled.

"And my life is being a surgeon!" Jon yelled back.

"I know what your life is, and I remember how you got it and just who helped you get it, so don't give me your I'm-better-than-you shit!"

Jon couldn't argue any more, he quickly glanced at Olivia who was staring at him in wonder, wondering just what Tony meant exactly, wondering if she really knew Jon the way she thought she did.

Tony took a deep breath as if to calm himself and then said, "Now, Olivia is the thing that will make you listen and help me becasse if you don't she _will_ suffer."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Jon asked knowing he didn't have much of a choice.

**~0~0~**

Ty,_ the Jason Statham look alike_, had a fist wound up in Olivia's hair, the other held a gun against her back. Her arms were tied behind her back with thick cable ties that bit into her flesh. Her heels had come off at some point and so now her feet felt frozen with each rushed step along the concrete floor.

She looked ahead of her where the rest of the men including Jon and Tony were walking. Jon was sandwiched in between the other men while Tony led them through dingy corridors that were poorly lit. Jon kept trying to glance over his shoulder to check Olivia was okay but the others would quickly push him onward.

Finally Tony led them all into a large room. It looked like the place were most of the fish packing would have taken place. It was cold as hell and Olivia felt it more wearing only her little dress and having no shoes on her feet.

It didn't take her another few seconds to see a table that stood in the middle of the room or the person who lay on it, another man stood beside him. "About time!" the man yelled, "He's still bleeding...a lot! I can't stop it!"

Olivia could see the blood dribbling down the table legs and could hear the man whimpering in pain as he held his hands down on a towel over what looked like a very messy and severe wound.

"Jon, meet your patient." Tony said before he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Olivia. "You're gonna help him right now, because he doesn't have long?"

Jon just nodded. "If you promise me you won't hurt Olivia then I'll do my best to try and save him."

"You need to do more than try because if he dies then so does Olivia and I will make her death much more painful that his and you will be forced to watch each agonizing minute of her dying because of your fuck up."

Jon looked at Olivia and saw the worry and fear in her eyes. "I won't fuck up."

"Good. Now get to fucking work!" Tony spat at him. "Take her back to the holding room, I don't want her being a distraction." he said to one of the other men.

Olivia turned to look at Jon, their eyes meeting, both filled with worry. He could only offer her a look that said_ 'I'm sorry' _before she was dragged out of the room and back to the one she had woke up to find herself in.

**~0~0~0~0~ **

Olivia had been back in what she called her cell for what felt like forever but had probably only been an hour at the most. She was pacing back and forth out of a mixture of worry and a desire to try and keep warm, something she didn't get from sitting on the floor.

She turned to face the door as it began to open hoping to see Jon and be told the operation was over and that they could go..._although she wondered if that would truly be the case. _However it was Ty who stepped in and without saying a word closed the door behind him and stood in front of it glaring at Olivia who now stood perfectly still.

She was trying to work out how she would fight this guy off if he came after her which she guessed was his intention. He was twice her size and all of him muscle. She wondered if she should try apologizing..._god she wished she had her gun. _Her heart was pounding against her chest the noise from it making it hard for her to focus.

She found herself taking a step backwards as Ty took one giant step towards her. "Look,"she began in her best _lets-stay-cool_ voice, "I'm sorry I hit you, it was a reflex when you grabbed me." She was suddenly a little startled and pissed to realise she had backed herself up against a wall why trying to negotiate, and Ty was still coming towards her.

"Sorry means shit." he said to her as he stopped right in front of her.

"Then hows about you hit me first!" she said angrily.

Ty scoffed and she noticed how his eyes scanned her body. "You could always make it up to me." he said to her.

"Go to hell!" she growled back in response.

"Have it your way bitch," Ty spat at her before he whipped his arm out hitting her hard across the face, spinning her on the spot so she now had her face pressed against the wall and her back to Ty.

Sheer panic set in as she felt him pin her body to the wall with his. One of her arms was trapped painfully between her body and the wall so she could only try to push off the wall using her other arm. Ty placed one arm across the top of her back, using his hand to move her hair from by her ear so he could whisper into it, "You tell me who you prefer me or Jon..."

Olivia whimpered as he rubbed himself against her ass letting her feel how hard he was. She tried to push away from the wall but it was no good she just couldn't get the power she needed. Ty was heavy and strong, she felt like she was suffocating under his weight.

"Help!" she screamed as he ran his hand up her legs pushing her dress right up, "Help me!" she screamed louder as she felt him unbuckling his belt.

"Shut the fuck up!" he growled at her.

"Help!" Olivia screamed louder not about to let this happen without doing all she could to try and stop it. "HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could as Ty kicked her legs apart and began bucking his hips against her ass. She felt his hand reach up under her dress and began pulling at her panties...she hated that she was realizing there was nothing she could do to stop him.

However, a moment later all the pressure against her body was gone, his hands yanked from under her dress. She spun round, now able to do so, only to see Tony pulling Ty away from her. She quickly pushed her dress down and swatted the tears that had burst their banks off her face. She swallowed hard and watched as Tony threatened Ty with a gun. "Keep your fucking hands off her Ty! You try that again and I'll put a bullet in your dick, see how well you can fuck her then!"

"That bitch owes me!" Ty roared angrily.

"She owes you jack-shit. Now get out of here and stay the hell away from her!" Tony spat at him.

Ty offered Olivia one last angry look before he stormed out. Tony sighed heavily and tucked his gun the back of his jeans. "Sorry about him. You okay?" he asked her.

Olivia sighed with relief, her breath shaky as she tried to regain composure. "What do you care?" she said to him as she checked her dress was back in place.

"You could be my sister in law some day...that is if my brother comes through for me tonight. If not then I will let Ty be the one to kill you." Tony said with a smile before he walked over to the door, "Come on, I can see I need to keep an eyes on you." he said to her.

Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and walked over to him, hoping he would be taking her back to where Jon was.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short some chapters in this story will be but others will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and adding alerts. As always you all rock! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. ****This is shorter than I wanted it to be but I didn't want to leave you all waiting any longer for an update.**

**I will be starting to post some more SVU stories soon so please if you would like to read more of my stuff add an author alert. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Hours had passed by very slowly. Olivia had to wonder what time it was. She had completely lost track of it. She was sat at a table in a very uncomfortable chair, in the corner of the large room, where she had been sat since Tony had pulled her from Ty's clutches. It was in this room where Jon was still desperately trying to save the injured man. She couldn't speak to him as she was too far away from him, but she wouldn't want to anyway, she didn't want to risk distracting him. She was no surgeon but she feared that all didn't seem to be going well.

Still she tried to keep her eyes on Jon at most times. She wasn't a religious person but she was sure as hell praying now, praying that Jon would do what he needed to do and praying that Tony would keep his word and let them go.

She jumped when Tony suddenly clapped his hands together in front of her face. She realised he must have been talking to her from where he sat at the table beside her, but she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him.

She turned to look at the other men who sat around the table, three of them hadn't spoke a word to her, they were too busy playing a game of cards. The other was Ty who just sat glaring at her. She turned to face Tony and said "What?"

"I said would you like some?"

Olivia was confused as to what he was offering her until she looked down at the table. She saw six neat lines of coke and a rolled up note in Tony's fingers that he was offering her. "This is the best you'll ever get?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No thanks, I'm fine," she told him.

"What's the matter, you don't like drugs?" Ty spat at her.

Olivia just shook her head, "No and I don't like the things that they can make people do either."

She watched as the men all took turns snorting a line starting with Tony. There was just one line left and Tony turned to Olivia and once more held out the note for her to take. "Come on, be the wild cat I know you are really," he said to her.

Olivia shook her head. Tony just glared at her then said, "What if I said you didn't have a choice?"

Olivia looked at him then down at the line of white powder. Drugs were not something she wanted in her system ever. She was waiting to see if Tony was about to force her into snorting some somehow when he quickly snorted the line himself. She felt relief wash over her.

Tony wiped his nose with the back of his hand and said to her, "I'm not about to waste good shit on cheap trash like you, sweetheart. But if you really hate drugs that much you might wanna have a conversation with my brother. Jon couldn't get enough of this stuff, and whatever else he could get his hands on. Meth was his other favourite drug of choice. He was like a walking cocktail. Got him into a little trouble, trouble that I had to clean up. Maybe I should go into more detail. Perhaps you and I could go find a quieter room, have a drink..." he said as he put his hand on her leg.

Olivia was quick to swat his hand away and push her chair back, stepping away from the table. The sound of the chair scraping along the floor was enough to gain Jon's attention.

"What the hell are you playing at, Tony?!" Jon shouted.

"Olivia was just getting frisky, nothing to worry about!" Tony said to his brother, "Sit down!" he growled at Olivia.

She shook her head defiantly.

"Sit, or I will make you kneel on the fucking floor for the remainder of your time here with us," Tony said.

Olivia could hear how serious he was in his tone and she did not fancy kneeling for more reasons than one, so reluctantly she sat back down. _She wished this would all be over soon._

"Tell me, Olivia, what do you do for a living?" Tony asked

Olivia considered this question carefully. She knew it wouldn't be safe to tell them the truth so she lied, "I'm a teacher, kindergarten."

"I can see that. You look like you'd make a hot teacher," Tony said after a long pause that had made Olivia grow slightly nervous.

She was thankful he believed her. She just knew if they found out she was a Detective that she would _certainly_ not get out of this situation alive. She suddenly felt eyes watching her and when she glanced across the table she found that Ty was staring right at her. She couldn't help but worry that the look he had on his face was of pure suspicion. She turned away from his gaze, but worried more when he pushed himself up a moment later.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked him.

"Out!" he spat, "I won't be long," he replied as he walked out of the room.

**~0~0~0~0~**

It was very early hours of the morning and neither Fin nor Amaro wanted to be at the crime scene they had come to. Rollins had gone to the hospital to speak to their newest victim, a young nurse heading home from the night shift. She had been savagely beaten and raped.

"Morning!" Fin called out to Amaro as he approached.

"Don't remind me," Amaro said as he rubbed his hand over his tried eyes. "Liv here yet?" he asked.

"No. She's not answered her phone, I left a few messages," Fin said.

"She had another date last night with that Surgeon," Amaro said, unable to hide his bitterness.

"You really have a problem with that guy, don't you? You have a thing for Liv?" Fin had to ask.

"Of course I don't," Amaro protested, "There's just something about this guy that I don't like. He's not good for her. Look I'll try calling her, if she still doesn't answer we can get Rollins to call round her place and check on things."

**~0~0~0~0~**

It was like stepping into his own apartment as Ty unlocked the door to Jon's apartment. They had taken his keys and he had been the one to keep hold of them so now he was using them to hopefully get answers to the questions, to the suspicions that he had.

He headed straight up stairs to the bedroom first. It wasn't Jon he was checking up on but Olivia. He began opening drawers seeing if there was one that Jon had given to her but so far his search came up empty.

He went into the en-suite to check but again found nothing. He was getting frustrated the more time that passed and he didn't find anything. He went to the top of the stairs and scanned the apartment below him. He was once more coming up empty until something caught his eye, something sticking out from underneath the side of the couch. He made his way down the stairs and headed straight for the couch, leaning against it as he reached down and pulled the object he had spotted out.

"Find of the fucking century..." he muttered to himself as he held in front of him a woman's bag, Olivia's bag.

He began rummaging through it and was pleasantly surprised to find Olivia's driving license, this find was quickly followed by a set of keys. "Perfect," he said to himself as he read her address off the license.

**~0~0~**

At Olivia's apartment Ty simply walked in like owned the place, still he was quiet in shutting the door behind him. He fumbled around until he found the light switch, then he turned it on, lighting Olivia's apartment up.

He was surprised by how tidy it looked, almost like no one ever lived here, it looked too untouched. He wandered around, opening cupboards to find them more or less empty. He opened her fridge and that too was more or less empty. He opened another cupboard and found a bottle of red wine, he pulled it out and unscrewed the lid and began swigging it from the bottle as he continued wandering around Olivia's apartment.

He made his way into her bedroom and opened up the closet, he began running his hands through her clothes. He liked some of her dresses and could imagine the way they would hug her curves. He could imagine ripping them off her body, or just pushing them up, so he could fuck her hard. He certainly understood why Jon was with her, she was stunning. His hands moved over the dresses and across some more casual clothes, but it was a navy blue hoody that suddenly caught his attention. He ripped it off the hanger and looked in shock at what was printed on it. Just four letters, _NYPD._

"No way!" he said to himself before he threw the hoodie on her bed and went rummaging though her other drawers. It was the one bedside her bed where he found the best evidence for him, and the worse evidence for Olivia. Her badge and her gun.

"You lying little bitch!" he said out loud. God he couldn't wait to get back and tell Tony. He wanted to see if there was anything else he could use against her, he shoved his hand into the drawer only to feel a sharp pain pierce through his finger.

He ripped his hand out, a small pair off nail scissors where lodged in the end of his finger. He ripped them out and threw them across the room where they hit the wall and then bounced back under the bed. "You'll pay for that you little whore!" he grumbled before he kicked the drawer shut, grabbed his evidence and left her apartment, not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone reading. Sorry this has taken a while I've been having issues with my computer.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I always like to hear peoples thoughts on chapters and things they'd like to see in future chapters so please leave a review or message me.. **

**Chapter 4**

Rollins had received the call from Amaro asking her to check on Olivia when she could. As their victim was still unconscious and being treated she figured she would check on her colleague and friend straight away. She figured they could then go back to the hospital together. _She hadn't even began to think something could be really wrong_.

She walked down the uneven path that led to Olivia's building and was let in by a resident who was on their way out. She suddenly decided to turn and ask if the man had seen Olivia. "Excuse me, Sir," she called out making the man who was dressed in a neat but not-so-expensive suit turn around to face her, "Have you seen Olivia Benson today?"

The man looked at her, he was clearly unsure who she was talking about. That didn't surprise her. She had to wonder how much time Olivia actually got to spend at home.

"Lady in 4C?" Rollins decided to add.

"A lady lives there...? I could have sworn I saw a man leaving there when I returned home from my run earlier."

"A man? What time was this?" Rollins asked, a voice in her head telling her something was wrong. Her heart had begun to beat a little faster too.

"About 5am maybe, I'm not sure...I have such a busy schedule in the morning before work the hours seem to blend into one big I can't be of more help."

"Okay, thank you!" Rollins shouted before she dashed towards the elevator leaving the man to get to work.

Typically the elevator was out of service so she had no choice but to take the stairs. She took them two at a time, almost falling face first a couple of times. She had great stamina so should have been in no way out of breath when she reached Olivia's floor but the panic that had washed over her was messing things up for her.

She froze and had to take a deep breath to steady herself when she reached Olivia's door. Slowly she took out her gun, trying to create no noise what so ever in the process...the door was open and she was worried about what or who may lay inside. She put her foot against the door and nudged it open. It swung open and showed Olivia's apartment that was in eerie silence.

She took a step through the door, her gun still held in her outstretched arms. "Liv!" she called out quietly. "Liv, it's Amanda!"

She was trying to convince herself that all was well as the apartment looked fine, perfect even. There was nothing to say that anything bad had happened here, no signs of a struggle whatsoever. _Still_ she was cautious as she searched through the rest of the apartment.

Finally she came to Olivia's bedroom, the door was wide open and Rollins could see inside. Mostly all seemed okay but that was until her eyes locked onto a blood smear on the wall. With a sigh she let her arms drop to her sides, keeping hold of her gun in one hand and pulling her cell phone from her pocket with her free hand.

"Fin, it's Amanda...we got a problem...I think something bad might have happened to Liv."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Rollins was crouched outside Olivia's apartment, Her elbows were resting on her knees, her hands held against her face and she stared at a mark on the wall opposite her. There was nothing particularly interesting about the mark, it was just a scuff, but it reminded Amanda of the blood smear on the wall in her friends bedroom.

The blood smear wasn't big enough to say that Olivia was in danger of bleeding out before they found her but it did say that she was hurt. She could only hope the blood didn't belong to Olivia.

She looked up when she heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairs. She hoped she would see Olivia appear on the floor, that this had all been a mistake, but it wasn't it was the rest of the team. Fin rushed over to Rollins and crouched down in front of her. "You okay?" he asked.

Rollins nodded and proceeded to stand up with some assistance from Fin. She had no idea how long she had been crouched, she had been that way when CSU had arrived and they had been in the apartment a little over thirty minutes now, but how long had she been there before they arrived she wondered as her legs remained stiff and sore from having been fixed that way for so long.

"We've kept trying her phone but we're not getting an answer." Amaro said as they all walked inside Olivia's apartment.

There was an strong eeriness about it, one that sent a chill down all of the Detectives spines.

"Let's find out what CSU know," Fin said, "Lets bring her home."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia could clearly see that Tony was pissed off and she presumed it had something to do with the fact that Ty had been gone so long. She couldn't help but be concerned. He had already slammed his fist into one of his guys gut when they had made a comment about Ty being off with a girl.

Olivia had made it clear his violence bothered her and for this had received a hard slap across the face. Tony was becoming more unpredictable and it worried Olivia. It's why part of her couldn't help but be relieved when Ty walked into the room. However when he turned to scowl at her and then wink she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Tony roared at him.

"Doing research," Ty replied as he stepped up to his boss, "We need to talk."

Tony, trusting he had something worth telling him decided to listen. "Make it quick!" he warned him however.

Olivia remained seated as she watched Ty and Tony talk, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was about her. She saw Ty slip something into Tony's hand and watched him study the item which he then slipped into his pocket, keeping his hand wrapped tightly around it. He slowly turned to face her with a look of anger and amusement and she figured she was right that their conversation had been about her.

Tony slowly walked towards her with Ty following right behind him. Olivia was about to ask what was wrong, although she guessed she wouldn't like the answer, however Tony spoke first to Ty. "Get her up!"

Ty stepped around Tony and rushed up to Olivia. He tried to grab her arm but she was quick to pull it from his reach. She didn't expect what he did next and his move was too quick. His fist slammed into the side of her face knocking her right off her chair and onto the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jon bellowed as he ran towards them but two of Tony's men were quick to grab him and hold him back.

Jon could only watch as Ty sunk his boot into Olivia's stomach. She quickly tried to shied her stomach from another blow but Ty kicked her with such force that her arms were no match. She screamed in pain as she felt the bone in one of her arms break. It as quickly met with another kick that only added to her pain. Then another even harder kick came.

"Please stop!" she cried out, fearing her other arm was about to be broken.

"Get her up!" Tony yelled.

Ty, although wanting to continue his brutal attack, did as he was told. He reached down and knotted his fist into Olivia's hair and ripped her up from the floor. He held her firmly in place in front of him. Tony stepped right up to her and rubbed his hand over his mouth as he thought about his next words, his next actions.

"What was it you said you did for work?" he asked her.

"Teacher..." she said a little breathlessly.

Her answer was immediately replied with the hardest slap she had ever had. She would have fallen to the floor from the impact had Ty not been holding her so tightly. She felt her eyes fill with burning tears, the sound of flesh against flesh echoed around her and a pathetic whimper escaped her lips. She quickly sucked it back in and turned to glare at Tony, her cheek practically glowing red. It continued to sting and burn and threatened to bring more tears to her eyes.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time and for your sake you might wanna tell me truth."

"Leave her alone, Tony! I did what you wanted now keep your word and lets us go!" Jon ordered as he glanced over at his now stable patient. "We're done here!"

"Wish I could bro, but your little whore here is a fucking cop!" Tony roared back at him.

"She won't say a thing!" Jon promised.

"I'm not gonna take that risk. Jon, you can walk out of here, but not with her!" Tony said as he pointed his finger right in Olivia's face.

"She won't say anything!" Jon yelled again.

"Let me cut out her tongue so she can't say anything!" Ty growled right into her ear.

One of the other men stepped away from Jon and pulled out a very sharp looking knife with a thick black handle. Ty wrapped one arm around Olivia, his hand coming up to grab her chin. He took the knife from the other man and brought it towards Olivia's face. She desperately tried to rip herself free but his body seemed to wrap all around hers and her broken arm offered no strength as she tried to peel his arm from her.

"For fuck sake! Let her go, Tony!" Jon bellowed as he tried to break free.

"No! I think Ty makes a good point she can't talk without a tongue. Will you still want her that way?" Tony asked as he walked towards Jon.

Jon was just about to yell back at him, beg him to leave Olivia alone when the man who had remained by the injured mans side shouted up. "Somethings wrong!"

Jon and Tony turned to face the man fitting on the table.

"Fucking help him now!" Tony growled at Jon.

"Only if you let her live, you don't let your fucking Gorillas cut out her tongue or cut her in any way. You tell Ty to keep his temper in check." Jon insisted.

"He can do that. Ty, why don't you show the cop some love, like you wanted to before, I think Jon might like to see that."

Jon wasn't convinced by his brothers words. His eyes shot over to Olivia when he heard her cry out. Ty had spun her on the spot and lifted her up by her throat so he could slam her down on the table. The landing sent waves of pain radiating through Olivia's shoulder blades, but she didn't have time to worry about pain as Ty grabbed her legs and pulled her ass to the edge of the table.

Olivia sat up and threw her fist into Ty's face, an act he copied. His blow put her flat on the table again. Her heart was pounding, her head told her to get back up, to fight! She wanted to but she suddenly felt heavy hands grab her wrists and pin them down to the table. She felt something thick, the mens own belts, tighten around each of her wrists before they were strapped down in a painfully awkward way to the table legs.

She could barely make out Jon's protests to make this stop. Her heart was pounding so fast and so loud she was sure the sound was going to deafen her. She felt Ty push her dress up over her hips and felt his hands claw at her underwear. Her head refused to believe this was about to happen, it just kept insisting she fight back, but all she could do was try in vain to squirm her way free.

"ENOUGH!" Tony roared.

Immediately Ty did as he was instructed and for a moment the room felt completely silent except for the sounds of Olivia's desperate sobs and grunts as she tried to pull her wrist free from the leather belts.

"I said I'd help him!" Jon said, feeling defeated.

"I know you will, because if you don't then when Ty is finished fucking your girlfriend then I will let him put a bullet in her pretty little face. Now get to work before he dies!"

"Will you tell him to let her go, please?" Jon asked his brother.

Tony looked at him and Jon was sure he was going to agree but he said, "I wish I could. But I don't think you're grasping how serious I am. So I need to show you. Ty, do your worst to the cop..."

There was nothing Olivia could do to stop Ty from tugging down her underwear. His body crashed down over hers and there was truly nothing Olivia could do to stop him as he thrust himself into her. His member filled her painfully so and she couldn't help but gasp as she felt him tearing her. Each thrust was more violent than the last and she felt like he would rip her in half if he continued much more.

Ty continued, his friends having to lean against the table to stop it from inching its way across the floor each time he pounded into Olivia. It was as humiliating as it was painful for Olivia and it just seemed to go on and on.

"You don't need to do this!" Olivia heard Jon shout out to his brother, but she didn't want to hear his voice, she didn't want to hear any sound around her, not Ty's friends cheering him on, not Ty panting and grunting like some wild animal as he assaulted her and certainly not her whimpers of pain. She hated that she couldn't stop them but she was in agony from her attack.

She felt Ty grab her hips and squeeze them tight. She cried out as he used his grip to slam harder into her, once, twice and then once more. The last time she knew he had reached his goal.

"FUCK!" Ty cried out as he spilled himself into her. He remained inside her, his cock twitching as his body came down from his climatic high.

Olivia thought the humiliation was over but whilst he still remained in her he reached out and grabbed her chin painfully in his hand. His lips suddenly crashed down onto hers and she could only groan in disgust as he kissed her hard. There was nothing sexual about the kiss, it was more like he was just claiming his territory.

A moment of torture later and he pulled away from the kiss but hovered his face right above hers. "Thanks for the fuck whore!" he said before he pushed himself away from her, pulling himself free from her in a painful way that made her yelp.

"Let her up, put her back in a room!" Tony spat at the other men as Ty walked passed him, tucking himself in.

Olivia didn't say a word as her wrists were untied. She just quickly pushed herself off the table, her legs feeling like jelly. She ignored the sharp pain that shot between her legs and she didn't want to think about what the warm liquid she could feel dribbling down her inner thighs was.

One of the men tried to grab her arm but she was quick to pull it away. "Have it your way! The man growled right into her ear before he slammed his palm into her back sending her stumbling forward. She barely managed to stay upright but somehow did. Then she was led back to the room where she had first woke up in when this nightmare had begun.

**~0~0~0~0~**

The team ran into Jon's apartment. They split up, with their guns drawn, and searched the entire apartment. It was much more obvious here that a struggle had gone on.

"Hospital said Jon never showed up for his shift."

"There's blood over here!" Rollins called out.

"Whatever happened definitely happened here." Fin said knowingly.

"What the hell did happen?" Amaro had to ask, "Where the hell is she?" he added, worried sick for his partner.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia was sat in the corner of the room. The floor was cold beneath her but she didn't care about that. _She wasn't thinking or caring about anything right now_. She was trying to keep her mind a blank. That way she didn't have to think about the ordeal she had just suffered. She needed to stay strong so she could think of a way to get out of this situation... _alive. _

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please, please, leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this took longer than I thought...again, but I want to say a huge thanks to everyone still reading, reviewing and any newcomers to this story. I've made this chapter as long as I could and the next is in progress so as soon as I get some feedback from this one and know everyone is still liking this and wanting more I will post the next update. **

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Totally mine...own them all...in my dreams!**

**Chapter 5**

The team was back at the station house. They were working desperately to come up with a timeline, hoping that this would somehow help them discover just what had happened to Olivia.

"Do we have anything back on the blood sample we got from Liv's place?" Cragen asked.

The moment the words left his mouth Amaro hung up the call he had made to the lab and turned to face his Captain.

"Lab confirms the sample found in Jonathan's apartment is a match to Olivia. The second sample found was a match to the sample found at Liv's place."

"Do we have a name to go with it yet?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, and the guy has a long list for assault, theft, possession with intent, and rape..."

"Does he have any connection to the doctor?" Cragen asked.

"They're the same age. I'm going to try and get more details on him."

"Do that!" Cragen said.

Rollins suddenly came storming into the room with a TARU tech behind her. "We have surveillance footage from the street where Jonathan lives. There are camera's in his building, but not so surprisingly they are out at the moment," she told them.

"Flashy apartment building like that? I can't imagine they would leave the camera's not working for long," Fin pointed out.

"They didn't, they were bust inside but not the hidden one out on the entrance. Perps missed that one. It caught this." Rollins said as the tech finished loading up a video.

The others all stood around looking at the screen and the video that played, Rollins offered a quick summary despite it being clear what was happening.

"This guy walks up to the door man with these guys behind him," she said, "He gives the doorman what is a huge wad of money. The door man walks off. If we fast forward," _which the tech did,_ "We see the same group of men walk out. There's Jonathan. The unconscious woman in that mans arms is Olivia. Five minutes later the door man walks back like nothing ever happened."

"Fin, Rollins, you go speak to this Doorman!" Cragen ordered, "You!" he said pointing to the tech, "Can you try to get me a close up of the men, lets se if we can ID any of them."

"Sure thing," the tech said and immediately set to it.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia was sat on the cold floor in the room she had first woken up in when this whole mess had all began. _To say she was in pain was a complete understatement._ She was in agony. Burning, throbbing, humiliating agony. Most of it radiating from between her legs. It was also coming from the deep gash that ran right under her eye, along her cheekbone. Her flesh had been split so deeply that it hadn't really stopped bleeding since it had happened. Her eye ached constantly and she was sure was already going black.

Her ribs seemed to rattle with each breath she took. She couldn't be sure what that meant but she knew it wasn't good. _God it hurt to breathe. _That was due to her ribs but also due to the fact that Ty had lifted her from the ground by wrapping a hand tightly around her neck, _his grip causing instant pain and bruising to her throat._

She wanted to let her tired eyes drift shut and take herself into a peaceful sleep but she knew that wouldn't happen, for each time she closed her eyes, even for a second, she was strapped back down to the table with Ty raping her. It was like she could still feel him inside her and it was something that made her want to throw up. The attack had felt like it had gone on for hours and the whole time Jon had worked hard trying to save the mans life.

She held her hand out in front of her, it shook so badly that she quickly had to ball it up into a fist just to try and stop it..._it didn't work._ Her one arm was in intense pain from having been broken from having been kicked. That arm she tried to keep as still as possible where it lay across her front. It was covered in a deep red and somewhat purple bruise.

Her eyes traveled to the angry bruises that were forming around her wrists. Signs of her having been tied down. She felt dirty and sticky and she smelt like sex. It made her stomach turn and the urge to throw up was almost too strong to resist but somehow she did. She wouldn't allow them to humiliate her more by coming into her cell and finding a pool of vomit beside her.

A sharp pain that had started between her legs and burst somewhere deep inside her made her flinch and wince. _God she felt horrendous._ She felt a sudden warmth on her legs...she knew she was bleeding again. She fought hard not to cry as she could only imagine the damage that Ty had caused her during the brutal attack. She simply chose to breathe through the pain. She thought about the long hot bath she would take after all of this. She would allow her body to soak in the water, and to wash every trace of Ty off of her.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Fin and Rollins climbed out of the car which they had parked right outside Jon's apartment building. To their surprise the exact doorman they needed to speak to came hurrying over to them.

"You can't park there!" the short, grey haired, older, slightly rounded man said to them angrily.

"Oh, yeah!" Fin said as he held up his badge, "Tell me that again!"

"Police?" the man asked, suddenly appearing very sheepish.

"Detectives," Rollins informed him, "We're working a missing persons case that you're involved in."

"What the hell are you taking about?" the man growled, his croaky voice showed evidence of a man who had smoked far too many cigarettes for far too long.

"We have footage of you being paid to take a walk around the block by a group of men who entered the building, and took a resident and his unconscious girlfriend without their consent. That woman is a Detective and a friend of ours so you better have some information that can lead us to these men."

"They told me if I walked slowly down the street and came back after fifteen minutes I could have a good tip," the doorman argued.

"How good a tip?" Fin asked.

"Two grand. "

"Two grand to take a walk and you didn't think that was odd?!" Rollins snapped.

"It's two grand lady!" the man protested.

"It's hush money! A grand for each person that was taken that night. We have no idea where they are but we know that one of the men involved is a violent rapist!"

"Oh jeez, I didn't know they were criminals!"

"Yeah, well so are you now, you're under arrest!" Rollin told him.

"For what!" the man yelled as Fin placed cuffs on him. "I can't go now, I'm working."

"Take a fifteen minute break...you like that, except this one is gonna cost you!" Rollins spat at him.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Nick didn't like what he was reading._ He turned to Cragen who was stood looking up at the timeline and the photo of Olivia that was attached to it. He could see the worry on the Captains face which is why he hated to have to give him more bad news. "Tyrese Macy."

"I beg your pardon?" Cragen said, pulling his eyes away from Olivia's picture.

"The second blood sample, the man it belongs to is called Tyrese. He went to the same highschool that Jonathan did," he said as he showed him a print out of the school year book photo he had pulled.

Cragen studied it and that's when he saw something, something Nick had just discovered. "Jonathan is a twin," Nick said, "I picked out his brothers name, ran him through the system and..."

"And what?" Cragen asked.

"Lets just say I hope that if this guy is involved that he doesn't find out that Liv is a cop."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jonathan was walking just in front of Tony who had a gun in his belt, two of his men walked behind with their guns out.

"I'm gonna make that son-uva-bitch pay for what he did to Olivia," Jon growled.

"You'll do no such fucking thing," Tony said, his voice sounding as bored as he felt by his brothers threats.

"That beast brutalized her!" Jon said as he spun around to face his brother.

Tony just scoffed and shoved his brother through the open door beside him. "She's a cop, what the fuck does it matter?!"

"She shouldn't be involved in this. I don't care how that guy in there got hurt but it has nothing to do with her or me. You asked me to save him, you gave me no choice, but I did it, and you said you would let us go when I did. Be a brother and keep your word!" Jon yelled.

"You know I look at you, and I don't know who you are," Tony said, "The brother I remember is gone. The brother I know would never defend some bitch cop. I mean, let's face it, Jon, how many times have you fucked a whore when she didn't want it, when she couldn't make a payment...what's so different between Ty fucking a whore without her consent and you fucking a whore without her consent?"

"I've changed. I would never be that person again! I was young and I was stupid! I was always trying to impress you!"

"Bullshit!" Tony roared, "You did it because you liked it! You are as vile as I am and you love it! We're the same blood Jon, but perhaps you need a reminder of what you're missing out on."

Jon never saw one of the men step up behind him. They grabbed hold of him and held him tight. One of the other men grabbed his arm and held it out steady. Jon tried but couldn't break free.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jon yelled as Tony puled out a syringe.

"Giving you what I know you want," Tony said.

"I don't want drugs!"

"Sure you do," Tony said before he stuck the needle into the crook of his brothers arm.

The effects began to show quickly. Tony watched as his men laid his brother down on the floor and watched as his brother entered a blissful state.

"Plenty more where that came from, brother," Tony said before he and his men walked out, "And we both know you will want more."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia was trying to sleep. Her body was so tired that every time she blinked she saw black and it was inviting. She was allowing herself to drift off into nothingness. Into a place where she couldn't feel her pain, couldn't remember the hell she had been through or the nightmare she was in.

Her heavy eyes suddenly shot open when the door to her room opened with a screech. She looked up to see Tony walk in.

"You look tired," he said to her.

"Bored out of my brains more like it. My date night got swapped for some shit form of entertainment."

"You got a fuck out of it so why are you complaining."

Olivia looked up and glared at him. "Where's Jon?"

"He's okay, in fact he's feeling great."

Olivia couldn't hep but not like the way Tony had just spoke. She pushed herself up, wishing she could hide how wobbly and unsteady her legs where She kept her broken arm flat across her front but used her other hand to steady herself against the wall. "I want to see him."

"Sweet heart the only thing he is seeing right now is colourful dancing elephants!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave him a nice little cocktail. He's as high a fucking kite on helium. I'm helping to remind him of the person he used to be."

"Great brother you are making him take drugs."

"I'm a fucking great brother and Jon knows it and pretty soon, when he is begging me for a top up cocktail, and I give him one, he is gonna remember that I am the best brother he could ever ask for."

"He's stronger than you think. He's a good man and when his head gets straight from whatever shit you gave him he will tell you to go fuck yourself!"

Tony charged forward and gripped Olivia's broken arm, causing her to cry out in sheer agony. His other hand came up to tangle up in her hair. He ripped her head to the side, making her stumble sideways on her still unsteady legs. She found herself grabbing hold of his arm in an attempt to keep herself up on her legs. _God they felt like jelly, like she would fall over in any minute._

"You're not very observant for a detective! You wanna take another good look at Jon, find out a bit more about his past then tell me how good of a man he is."

Olivia continued to glare at him, "Go to hell!" she spat at him.

"Keep talking like that and you'll find out just what hell is," he said to her before his lips crashed heavily onto hers.

He pulled his lips away and ripped his hand from her hair. He shoved her hard and she fell flat to the floor landing hard on her arm. She didn't bother trying to push herself up, she was in too much pain. She simply lay there and waited for the pain to pass, for her head to stop spinning, and for her heart to stop racing.

**~0~0~**

Tony stepped out of Olivia's room and leant against the wall beside the door. He took a deep breath as he thought about how much her attitude pissed him off. He hated that the bitch thought she was better than him. Someway he was determined to break her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and sparked one up. He took a long drag and held it for a while before slowly releasing it. _God it felt good. _

"Got another one of those?"

Tony turned to the side to see his oldest friend walking towards him. Ty had been in his life since before highschool. He was more of a brother than his twin had ever been. He happily handed the man a cigarette and his lighter so he too could spark up.

"How's the whore?" Ty asked.

Tony turned to look at his friend but didn't say anything. Ty's words had given him a plan and he was putting that plan into further details in his head. "Remember those three sorority chicks from NYU who couldn't pay up a couple months ago?"

"The ones we sold to Dwayne?" Ty asked.

"He still buy any piece of meat that looks good in a dress...or out of one?" Tony asked.

"Any age, colour, or kind." Ty replied.

"Get him on the phone. Set up a meeting. Tell him a got some grade A meat for sale."

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I want you all coming back for more. **

**Review and let me know what your thoughts or predictions for this fic are.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been on holiday and my internet has been broken. It was fixed for a couple of days and before I had chance to update it broke again. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Some days later**_

Tony circled his brother as he lay writhing on the floor. "Please, Tony, I'm begging you," Jon said. He had spent days purposely loading him with drugs and then making him wait before giving him more.

"I don't know, bro, you said you didn't want drugs, said that wasn't you anymore." Tony mocked.

Jon pushed himself up onto his knees and shuffled up to Tony. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked up at him, "Please, Tony, I just need a little something to take the edge off."

"What are you going to give me in return?" Tony asked as he grabbed his brothers wrists and pulled him to his feet.

"Anything."

"Anything...?" Tony questioned.

"Whatever you want," Jon said.

"Olivia," Tony told him.

Jon swallowed into a dry throat, "Olivia?"

"I want her."

"She's a good person," Jon said.

"I don't care what type of person she is. She's hot, I could use that."

"She's been hurt enough in all of this," Jon said.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Tony told him.

"You can't have her, just let her go, like you said you would...please," Jon begged.

"Brother, if you won't give me what I want, then I won't give you what you want." Tony said before he pushed Jon to the ground.

Jon rolled onto this side as tears began to fall, he was desperate for another fix, "TONY, PLEASE!" he yelled.

"I'll come back later, see if you've changed your mind then," Tony said before slamming the door shut on Jon. The thick, heavy, door wasn't enough to silence Jon's cries and pleading for more drugs.

Tony began making his way down the corridor, away from his brothers room, but he had to stop when he saw two of his men leading Olivia towards him.

"Where's she going?"

"She needs a piss," one of his men said.

"Give her a fucking bucket then!" Tony spat.

"Looked for one, couldn't find one," the other man said.

"Then make it quick. Is Ty around?"

"Somewhere, I think." one of the men replied.

Olivia was glaring at Tony and it was then he noticed fresh bruising on her face. He stepped up to her and grabbed hold of her chin as he studied her new injuries, Olivia couldn't help but grunt in pain. "What the fuck happened here?!" he spat.

"Bitch scratched me up," one of the men protested as he turned his head, exposing three scratches on his neck.

Tony looked back at Olivia, "Easy tiger," he told her before he let go of her face. "Stop fucking roughing her up. I want her presentable."

"Bitch scratched me!" the guy argued.

"Get over it!" Tony growled at him.

"Why do I need to be presentable?" Olivia asked.

"Take her to pee and get her back in her room," Tony said, seemingly having not heard her.

"Why do I need to look presentable!" Olivia growled loudly at him, her tone demanding of an answer.

"OW!" she cried loudly as the back of Tony's hand connected hard with her cheek. She felt like he had knocked her jaw funny and had to roll it to check all was okay with it, it hurt like hell. "So much for not roughing me up," she said, "hope I still look presentable!" she spat as she glared angrily at him.

Tony pointed his finger right in her face and said, "I told them not to rough you up, never said I wouldn't! Piss quickly!" he told her before he walked away.

As the men pushed Olivia on she passed by Jon's room. She didn't know he was in there but she knew someone was in there, she could hear their desperate sobs.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Ty sat there, simply staring at the table. The table upon which he had raped Olivia. All he could think about was how good it had felt controlling her like that, being inside her. He needed to feel it again, his body ached for control of hers again.

"Something on your mind?" Tony asked him as he walked into the room.

"You could say that," Ty replied.

"I spoke to Dwayne again. Sent him the cops picture. He wants her and he is willing to pay a lot for her, say's he can put her to good use. Criminals just love abusing cops."

"Bitch deserves everything she gets." Ty growled.

"Well I can't send her off wearing the rags shes in now. You think you can get her something nice to wear from somewhere?"

Ty thought about this for a moment and then replied, "Yeah, I know just the place."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Fin and Nick had arrived at an address they had linked Ty too. It was an ex-girlfriend of his whom he had lived with for a short while a couple of years ago. They knocked on the door and within a minute a pretty but thin and tired looking young woman opened the door. "You're cops!" she said knowingly.

"What gave it away?" Fin asked before he pulled out his badge, something Nick copied.

"Please, it's so obvious. Whatever it is I didn't do it. I've been on the straight and narrow for years."

"We just want to ask you some questions about a guy you dated." Nick said.

"You'll have to be more specific. I've dated quite a few guys over the years."

"We wanna ask about a Tyresse..."

"Him," she said interrupting Fin. "My advice to you both is to keep away from him. Guy is nothing but bad news."

"We think he is involved in the abduction of a fellow Detective."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Look, I gotta get to work soon. I need to get ready or I'll be late."

"Please, can you tell us where we might find him?" Nick asked.

"I honestly wouldn't know. I made it a point to forget about that guy and stay out of his tracks. He's a piece of work. Your fellow Detective wants to hope he isn't involved with him."

"She's tough..."

"She?" Leah checked.

"Yeah," Nick said, wondering why concern was now splashed across Leah's face.

"You know Ty has a record right...rape...if he has your Detective chances are she is still alive, for now. Ty likes women, likes to hurt them. I hope you find her soon, I really do and I wish I could be more help but I can't. I don't know anything else. I'm sorry." Leah said before she slammed the door shut in their face.

Nick and Fin could only turn on their heels and leave, Leah's words playing through their minds, worrying them both more than they already were. Both men wished they could find Olivia soon.

They were still silent and lost in their thoughts when they climbed back into the squad car. "She's terrified of Ty." Nick said.

"Yeah..." Fin agreed before he started the engine and pulled out into the road.

**~0~0~**

Leah had just started getting ready for work when there was a knock on her door. She couldn't belive the Detectives were already back. She had known they hadn't believed her when she had told them she didn't know more. She knew where Ty was staying but she hadn't been lying when she had told them she made it a point to stay away from him. He was violent and sadistic and she had learnt that the hard way a couple of years ago when she had broke up with him.

"I told you I don't know anything else!" Leah yelled as she stormed over to the door. She was stunned to see the man standing there when she ripped the door open. "Ty?" she said in disbelief.

"Hi, Leah," he said as he barged past her. "Who was you talking to?" he asked as he quickly glanced around the space surrounding them.

"Neighbour," Leah lied. "What are you doing here, I have to leave for work in a minute."

"That's rude. We haven't seen each other in months. You're treating me like some asshole you don't want in your house."

"I don't want you here, Ty. I moved on since we last saw each other. I'm clean now. I go to work everyday. I want to get my son back and if social services know you're hanging around that won't happen! Please, I'm begging you to go. I'm sorry to seem so rude but I have to be, for my son..." Leah said sheepishly. She knew Ty had a temper, a temper that terrified her but she was trying to be brave in front of him.

"Okay," Ty said after a moment of hesitation. He held his hands up in surrender and said, "I'll go then."

"Thank you," Leah said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'll just go," Ty said as he turned towards the front door.

Leah followed him to the door. "Bye," she said as she closed the door behind him.

The door didn't reach the frame before it was kicked open. It swung back hard into Leah, hitting her in the face, busting her nose open before knocking her on her ass. Ty slammed the door shut behind him as he entered the apartment again. He made sure to lock it...he didn't want to be interrupted.

He stepped over Leah as she lay on the floor on her side, curled up as she held her hands over her nose which was pumping with blood. He stood on the spot beside her head and reached down and grabbed a hold of her hair. He dragged her on the floor behind him as he moved down the hall. Despite her kicking and screaming and trying to free her hair from his grasp there was nothing Leah could do to stop Ty from dragging her into the bedroom.

He pulled her up from the floor and shoved her down onto the bed. He shut the door to the bedroom...but it did nothing to muffle her desperate screams for help.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia was sat leaning against the wall. She had her head flopped back, resting against the cold hard concrete, resting her eyes. She was utterly exhausted. She had lost all sense of time. She had no idea how long she had been in this nightmare. She knew it was going on days now.

She looked up when the door opened. Ty and Tony walked in. She flinched at, but couldn't dodge, the clothes that hit her in the face.

"Get changed!" Tony ordered.

Olivia stood up, grabbing the clothes as she did. She studied the clothes then threw them back at Ty who had been the one to throw them at her. "They're not my style!" she spat.

"I don't give a shit, just change into them!" Tony said as he pulled them from Ty's hands and slapped them against Olivia's chest.

"Why?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

"Because you gotta look pretty." Ty said in a mocking tone.

"Why?" Olivia asked, again not sure she wanted an answer.

"Because that's the way he like it."

"What? Who likes it?" she asked in confusion.

"Enough questions, just get changed," before Olivia had chance to protest again Tony warned her, "You can get changed by yourself or Ty and I will do it for you!"

Olivia just nodded, giving in to his demands. She knew she would prefer to dress herself than allow Tony and Ty, She couldn't stand the thought Of Ty touching her again.

"Good! You have five minutes." Tony said before he and Ty walked out, leaving her to change by herself.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"You don't look so good," Tony said as he looked down at Jon who lay on the floor by a pool of sick.

Jon looked a mess. He was exhausted from being so desperate for another fix and having to deal with the consequences of feeling that way.

"I'll do whatever you want..." Jon replied weakly as he lay on the floor curled up in the fetal position and shivering wildly.

"What was that?" Tony asked again, despite having heard his brother clearly.

"HAVE HER! Just please give me something now! I feel like I'm being ripped apart...please Tony, I'm begging you!"

Tony knelt down beside his brother and brushed his sweat soaked hair back from where it was stuck to his sweaty forehead. "Thanks for the offer but its too late. I decided to act like I did when we were kids...you remember where if you wouldn't give me something I'd just take it anyway."

"Just please give me something..."

"I wish I could bro, but I can't. It's for your own good." Tony said as he pushed himself back to his feet and began walking to the door.

"Take her! Just give me something to fucking take!"

"It's already done!" Tony spat.

"Just give me something now!" Jon roared angrily.

"Fuck off!" Tony spat before slamming the door shut behind him.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia felt the van she had been thrown into finally come to a stop. She lay on the floor, a black sack fixed over her head, her wrists bound with a cable tie in front of her. She listened to the shrill squeak of the drivers and passengers side door as they were opened. A moment later the _whurrr_ of the side door followed and the cold night air that blew in and hit her body.

She felt strong and rough hands grab her ankles and pull her to the edge of the van . She tried to use her hands to hit the person who had grabbed her but someone else suddenly hooked their hands under her arms and she was carried between the two.

She couldn't see where they were carrying her to but she made a point of listening to every last sound around her. There was an owl hooting, splashing running water, a fountain maybe she thought, and the crunch of gravel beneath her captors shoes. A moment later it was a door opening. The crunch of gravel changed to the knock knock of a wooden floor.

She counted their steps from the moment she heard the change of the floor. She needed to know how far the door was from wherever she was now being carried to. She heard another door open, she lost count of the steps as she was thrown over one of her captors shoulder. She could feel that he was carrying her down some stairs and the further down they traveled the colder it seemed to go.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Any predictions on the next chapter?**


End file.
